The Working Dead
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Is strange how you can absolutely love and hate your work at the same time. Sure, you can be doing what you love, but when it asks so much from you; you might as well become a zombie that feeds on coffee. Dedicated to Gryffyn Addams (I hope you like it!)


It's just fascinating how you can love and hate your work at the same time.

One moment you can be okay, and even happy with agreeing on pulling an all-nighter on a research that has to be submitted by tomorrow morning.

However, the next moment you can be drowning yourself in a metaphorical puddle of coffee and disappointment and constantly cursing yourself for thinking this was a good idea in the first place.

And that was _exactly_ what they were going through tonight.

So, how did Madoka Amano and Yuki Mizusawa got into this mess?

Oh, that's very simple.

Apparently, the minute it was made a public notice that more than half of the legendary bladers wanted to participate in a tournament hosted by Metal City, the members of the head committee in charge of the tournaments made by the WBBA had to take action regarding an issue they had been talking for a few months already, and Ryo Hagane hadn't been notified of.

And that was the consideration of banning the legendary bladers from participating in official and public beyblade tournaments.

Many had expressed complains after finding out about the fragment of star, something that is yet to be fully understood, being what gives the legendary bladers an unfair amount of power and advantages over a common blader that has to get themselves by skill alone.

There was a huge debate that only seemed to have two ends, one was confiscating the legendary beys indefinitely and make them use common beys that came from mass production in order for them to play fair. _Or_ developing a new bey-system that would revolutionize beyblade forever as we know it that will put everyone to the same level and possibilities as a legendary blader.

And Mr. Hagane chose the latter.

That new system was a whole entirely different project they were already working on. Which, as troublesome as it is, the deadlines of every new advance they have to reach in their investigation are rather reasonable.

However, in the meantime, The head committee didn't seemed to be convinced by any argument given by Mr. Hagane, but they decided to act 'reasonable', and asked for a detailed research on the fragment that includes every single different way it affected their beyblades, and that they indeed had weaknesses just like any other beyblade.

And it all had to be submitted early on the day before the tournament, which was tomorrow, Or the legendary bladers could not participate in it.

In fact, they would not be allowed to participate in any tournaments and public competitions until further notice.

And Mr. Hagane accepted it as a fair deal...

 _Even if anyone can tell you that deal is far from being fair!_

And so, he begged his favorite researchers (Though at this point, they really had to wonder if they were the only ones in charge of doing research of the fragment of star at the WBBA.) to do the intended project.

It wasn't like he was forcing them to do it, or that he blackmailed them. He just asked them to think of the injustice of this situation, and to think of their dear friends being treated this way.

As if Yuki's concern of not being allowed to battle, and Madoka's fear of not being able to monitor the progress of her friends in other than casual battles wasn't enough motivation for them already.

Now, the happiness of their dear friends is pending by a tread that can only be held by the two of them.

 _Great...THAT is just what they needed!_

And it's not that they didn't wanted to do this, they did, but one has to wonder if it's seriously possible to finish a background research on every single one of the nine legendary bladers' beyblades, include all the kinds of strengths that it gave them, explain in detail how the change of mode works and the possibilities it brings to the bey, and the weaknesses they have.

And somehow figuring out arguments that will disprove this as an unfair advantage possessed by the bladers who have them?

All that, having to be written overnight by _two people_.

Do you see the problem here?

But regardless, it was okay...Kinda.

They decided to wake up very early and start working at the basement of the B-Pit in the morning, they asked every single one of their friends to not bother them, but to call once or twice to see if they were doing okay. Madoka asked Motti, who she had taken under her wing and was helping her with the store whenever she couldn't attend it, to close the store and stay with Hikaru, so there wouldn't be any customer to bother them while they work.

And basically, staying in the basement doing nothing but reading, and writing _all day._

Honestly, they were sure that all of their efforts were enough to finish on time...

There was just a problem with this 'brilliant' plan of them.

That it was still impossible for them to be over before sunset.

So, there they were, locked in the basement at an unholy time, collecting all single piece of data and written information they have about the fragment of star and their friends' beyblades, and doing their best to get through this without dying of exhaustion.

The young astronomer and mechanic had been doing this all day...

They just wanted to get over with it and sleep.

* * *

"Miss Madoka, there's no more coffee."-

The girl with blue eyes took her attention from her computer and looked over at her friend.

Yuki looked so dead, that you could tell how much he wanted to be put out of his misery. And honestly, Madoka was so sure she looked like that as well, if not worse.

"Are you sure?"-She asked and he nodded.-"Did you checked?"-

"Yes, I checked the upper cupboards and the pantry."-Yuki mumbled with tiredness.-"We drank it all."-

The girl sighed and checked the clock.

"Wait, It's already four in the morning?!"-Madoka's eyes went wide.-"B-but that means-"-

"We only have at least six more hours before the deadline!"-The young astronomer moaned in pain as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't take it..."-Madoka started to pant as she grabbed her head.-"I can't take anymore of this!"-

"Miss Madoka, please calm down."-Even if Yuki was in the same condition as her, he tried to be the one to comfort his friend.-"It's okay."-

"No, It's not."-Madoka groaned and started to whimper in a very dramatic way.-"Please, just kill me now and make it look like an accident."-

Yuki wasn't sure of what to answer, so he opted for walking to her direction and pat her lightly on the back.

"It's gonna be okay."-The boy with glasses insisted.-"I just need to finish with Pegasus' section and then start with Orion's in order to be done. What's left on your side?"-

Madoka looked up and went back to her screen, honestly she wasn't sure.

"Let's see..."-She went over her work and started to analyze it.-"If I finish with Leone's weaknesses, then I will be left with...Wait, after it I'll just need to write Jade Jupiter's section."-

"I thought you were doing Sagittarius for last."-Yuki objected as he recalled their agreement.

"I was."-Madoka nodded.-"Until I realized how much material I had to work with since I also had to include L-Drago in it. I decided to do it first before I could regret it."-

"Wait, why didn't you told me before?"-Yuki asked as he looked over the section and how big it was.-"This is almost three times longer than the ones we did for the other beyblades."-

"Well, you decided to take the remaining extra one when we divided the work."-Madoka argued with no guilt whatsoever as she took her laptop and started typing on it.-"I thought it was only fair for me to write this one."-

"You really didn't had to."-He argued with a nagging tone.

"Whatever, I already did it. A _nd!_ "-She finished typing in her small laptop and showed him the screen.-"I just calculated our progress, and figured out that it's taking us at least two to three hours to write an individual section on the research."-

"Yeah, I tried doing it faster and finish in one hour...I think I killed part of my brain in the process."-The boy with glasses agreed.

"And since each of us have one section and a quarter of a section left to do, I believe we are going to be working for at the very least; three and a half more hours."-Madoka said before pausing.-"Maybe four, since, you know; we have to put it all together."-

"Which will only leave us approximately two hours to sleep..."-Yuki had realized that outcome quickly and in response, he just opted for sigh deeply again.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like much, but that's all we are going to have left."-Madoka agreed with tiredness.-"I think it's for the best to sleep now for at least an hour and thirty minutes, then we go back to work, because I swear I can't get through this without either a nap or more coffee."-

"I'll have to agree."-Her friend nodded and crossed his arms.-"If I have to read more data, I'll might end up crying in the corner."-

Madoka laughed softly and got up from her chair.

"Well, if I go to bed, I might never wake up so..."-The young mechanic took out a chronometer out of one of her drawers.-"I'll take one half of the couch, you take the other, and we will wake up when the time's up."-

Usually, Yuki would be rather hesitant of sleeping in the same place as someone else, and offer her the entire couch while he settles for the floor. _But,_ Since he was just as tired as her; he would take any comfortable surface he can get.

Just anything to make him forget the chair at least for a while.

"Do you want a blanket?"-The girl with brown hair asked as she pulled two blankets from another drawer.

Yuki nodded and she threw it at him.

They didn't lost any time and tried to make themselves comfortable in opposite sides of the couch.

"Goodnight."-Madoka mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"It's actually morning, Miss Madoka."-Yuki mumbled in response.

"Shut up and sleep."-

* * *

Madoka slightly directed her gaze at the chronometer and noticed that she had been trying to sleep for at least fifteen minutes, she was crying with frustration on the inside.

The average human sleeps in approximately seven minutes, it may feel like longer, but if you take more than that to fall asleep; you might as well prepare for a night of insomnia.

 _Why did it had to happen right now?_

She hadn't slept at all this whole day and was tired as hell.

Then she noticed a familiar feeling on her stomach.

 _Great,_ She was also hungry.

Which was understandable, with all the work; neither she nor Yuki had anything for dinner.

It didn't took long before the grumbling made itself hear.

Well, at least her friend is asleep, maybe she can get-

"Are you hungry too?"-A voice asked her with a tired tone.

Madoka a bit alarmed for a couple of seconds, but then just sighed with tiredness.

"Yeah."-She answered.-"Can't sleep either?"-

"Not really."-Yuki sighed and sat up.-"Miss Madoka, how much coffee did we drank?"-

"Honestly, I stopped counting after the second time I refilled the coffeemaker."-Madoka answered with a bit of thought.-"Which...It would make it the fourth time we refilled it, since we took turns."-

"So...We got self-inflected insomnia by trying to stay awake this whole time..."-The young astronomer mumbled as he took a conclusion.

"Yeah..."-Madoka sighed as she also sat up. But couldn't help to laugh a few seconds later.-"So much for us to the smart ones."-

"To be fair, I think I killed so many brain cells today that I might end up not being able to call myself smart anymore."-Yuki giggled, but had to stop due to his stomach making a grumble.-"I guess it shouldn't be a bad idea to eat something and then see if we can sleep."-

Madoka thought for a few seconds, and then stood up and walked away from the couch.

"Well, I don't really have the energy to go cook something."-The young mechanic kneeled and opened a small fridge that was near where she kept her tools.-"So, this will have to do."- She took out some ice cream and a couple of spoons from a drawer near the fridge.

"You keep ice cream here?"-The boy with glasses asked as his friend gave him a small container of ice cream.

"Yeah, Dad would often insist to always keep some food in his work station. Because you can get cravings whenever you work overnight, and even if it's not exactly healthy eat this late, it's worse to keep working while being hungry."-She explained as she sat back at the couch.

"That's actually pretty good advice."-Yuki couldn't help but agree.-"Your father must be pretty clever."-

Madoka's laugh actually came out very faint.

"Yeah..."-She sighed with a small smile.-"He was."-

Just like that, Yuki felt as if he was the worst human being in existence, and that he had just forgotten of how discretion was actually important for him.

"I-I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"-

"It's okay!"-Madoka stopped her friend before he started an apology that was actually not needed here.-"Hey, what if we watch some T.V to take our minds off the work?"-

Yuki nodded hesitantly.

"Now let's see."-Madoka took the remote and turned on the T.V.-"What's even on at this hour?"-

"For what I've seen, mostly old movies."-Yuki answered her question with a small shrug of shoulders.

"Oh, look The Duchess Approves."-Madoka smiled and looked at her friend.-"I actually like this movie."-

 _ **"You are watching the Black and White, Period Piece, Old Lady, Boring Movie Channel. Stay tuned for tonight's airing of The Duchess Approves 2: The Three Duchesses Disapprove."-**_

"No, wait. Is this the sequel?"-The girl's expression changed to one of disappointment

Both the mechanic and the astronomer groaned with annoyance.

"Pass."-The boy said with a look of huge irritation.-"I like the first one, but the sequel is legitimate trash."-

"I know, I let the ending of the first one slide because the rest was so good."-Madoka nodded.-"But this one is just bad."-

"Instead of making this a redemption for that awful ending, they decided to make the same story but with the Duchess' life ending up being horrid."-The boy with glasses commented.

"Yeah, no kidding."-Madoka agreed with her friend.-"That whole wedding fiasco was made to set up this whole thing, Why do we need a story about the Duchess' granddaughter going through the exact same story?"-

"Why would she even run away with Count Lionel on the first place?!"-Yuki added to her argument.-"He lost his chance at the cotillion and tried to keep her away from the person she really loved."-

"I know! Just because someone interrupts your wedding on a white horse, it doesn't mean you have to go with him!"-The girl with blue eyes said loudly.-"I thought she was actually smart, ugh, just thinking about this makes me angry."-

"Tell me about it."-Her friend agreed.

 _ **"But Grandmother, Why did you took such decision?"-**_

"Because the stupid ending was made by an entirely different writer! Now shut up!"-Madoka yelled and changed the channel.

"Oh, The Used to be About History Channel."-Yuki smiled as he started to eat his ice cream.-"I haven't seen it in a while."-

"Nah, It's not really the same since they cancelled Ghost Harassers."-The brunette interrupted him.

"Wait, they cancelled Ghost Harassers?"-The boy looked completely in shock.-"Oh man, I never got to finish season five!"-

"Yeah, It got cancelled after the crew got into an accident in a haunted supermarket or something."-Madoka said without paying too much attention as she changed the channel.-"I think they lost a teenage intern."-

"Well, now I know I don't have to worry about season five."-Yuki nodded.-"The poor intern was just introduced in the last episode I saw."-

 _ **"Tonight at the Unsolved Crimes: The life of crime of one of the of the biggest scammers to ever exist. Started with a business of cheap bandages, and ended with first degree llama-cide before his car wreck, Stan P-"-**_

"First degree llama-cide?"-The young astronomer's expression went dumbfounded.

"I'll just pretend I didn't saw this."-Madoka changed the channel.

"Is there anything even remotely good right now?"-Yuki asked.

"I don't know."-The girl answered.

 **"And now! Back to: Why you ackin' so cray-cray?"-**

"Nope."-The young mechanic didn't wasted a second before changing the channel.

"You know, I still don't understand why Mr. Masamune likes this one."-The boy with glasses commented and his friend shrugged.

 **"Tonight on Teenz Talk: How can Crazy Teenagers Avoid Jail?"-**

"Oh my God! Not this again!"-Madoka almost chocked with laughter.-"This is so embarrassing, it physically hurts!"-

"Please, take it away!"-Yuki couldn't help but snort by trying to hide his laugh.

She obeyed and changed the channel.

 **"We are back on: Ker-prank'd! With Justin Kerprank!"-**

"Pass!"-They groaned with annoyance at the same time.

 **"And he put the old in Old West: Grandpa the Kid."-**

"Double pass!"-Again they spoke at the same time.

When they realized they did it again, neither could help but to giggle a little.

 **"Tonight's marathon of Duck-tective!"-**

Their looks changed into one of hope.

 **"Has been cancelled to present you a nine hour marathon of Li'l Gideon's Big House, transmitted live from Gravity Falls' Maximum Security Prison!"-**

Their hope was so crushed, they ended up frowning.

"This again?"-Yuki rolled his eyes.-"How in the world is this being transmitted global?"-

"I don't know, but that Gideon kid is just unsettling."-Madoka changed the channel.-"It's like whenever he is on the screen, there is something looking at me."-

"I know, right?"-The boy with glasses agreed.

After a few changes of channel, they couldn't find anything entertaining to watch. But after a few more minutes, Yuki used his hand to stop her.

"Wait, I think this is a horror movie."-Yuki said before she could change the channel.

"It is? Huh, then I guess, wait. _You_ like horror movies?"-Madoka asked with curiosity as she put the remote aside, and started to eat her own ice cream.

"I like the horror genre."-He answered with a smirk.-"Is it so hard to believe?"-

"I didn't knew you had a dark side."-She laughed.

"Is not about having any sort of 'dark side'."-Yuki explained.-"Real horror actually has various elements and different ways of leaving an impact, is a genre that's very difficult to get right. But when done correctly; It can either be really good and make you think, or just be mindless fun when is done not so correctly."-

"Well, I do need some simple, mindless fun right now."-Madoka mumbled with a tired smile.

"Judging by the movie so far, It seem like that's we are going to be getting."-Yuki commented while he turned his eyes away from the screen.

"How do you know?"-The girl got intrigued by his guess, it's only been like fifteen seconds.

"Simple."-He shrugged.-"That girl is going to prom, so that means her date is either going to take her instead to an abandoned house where they will persecuted by a spirit, demon, or maybe just a murderer that enjoys killing teenagers for no reason."-

"How can you be so sure of that?"-Madoka asked as she watched the movie, looking for anything that gave her friend that very specific guess.

"Trust me, almost every single horror book, movie, or even song that includes prom, always falls on this cliché."-Yuki insisted.-"Is either that; or the girl who somehow ends up killing people at prom. To be honest, I prefer the latter."-

"Oh my gosh, you are just like my mom!"-Madoka laughed so hard, she actually almost chocked with her ice cream.-"Ever since I can remember, She would _always_ insist on watching these hardcore, action movies. Dad would have to beg her to choose something that's actually appropriate for me to watch, but nope, she wanted car chases and bloodbaths!"-

"Your mother sounds...Uh...Intense."-Yuki wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel concerned.

"Oh, you can bet she was."-Madoka's smile went wider.-"One second, she could be calmed and sweet. And the next, she would threaten to kill anyone who messed with her. I remember she could be so scary, that her eyes alone were enough to scare this mean lady who wanted to flirt with my dad."-

"Huh...So that's where you get it from!"-Yuki tried to hide his laughter.

Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I only get like that because she taught me on purpose."-She commented.-"Dad was always the silly parent who would always tell me how to treat everyone with kindness, and mom would want me to not being afraid of yell at someone whenever they are wrong."-

"Well, I would say she succeeded."-He said.-"I would never confront Mr. Kyoya whenever he makes fun of me, but from the first day, I noticed you didn't took nonsense from him and called him out in various of his actions."-

"I've never been afraid of Kyoya, or anyone like him for that matter. I hate bullies, and while I may always give chances of redemption, I'm not afraid to knock some sense into them."-Madoka clarified.-"I mean, yes, sometimes I get scared of some of the situations we face, but can you blame me? I still get nightmares about Nemesis!"-

"Well, that would make two of us."-Yuki couldn't help but to agree.-"And yeah, I wish I wasn't afraid of bullies but...Well, I just feel uneasy with most people. When I was little, kids would make fun of me whenever I asked for a battle. I think that made me very hesitant about socializing, and when should I give someone the chance to be trusted."-

"That's what my parents wanted me to avoid, and I'm sorry you had to go through it."-Madoka turned her head and looked at her friend.

"It's okay, the past it's the past. Now I actually have friends."-Yuki smiled slightly.-"I never imagined such a thing as a kid."-

"Well, I was also very lonely as a child."-Madoka sighed.-"I was homeschooled, and my parents wouldn't really let me go out that much. But it's okay to leave that in the past. Now I have all of you guys and...Well, I'm not alone anymore."-

"Me neither. I was so used to being on my own since my grandfather passed away and...Now I'm not alone...I'm never alone..."-Yuki giggled softly and then his expression became one that reflected exhaustion.-"Sometimes, I feel like I would kill for five minutes alone..."-

"Tell me about it."-Madoka nodded.

The movie kept playing, and so far it looked like everything Yuki said was correct. The main character's boyfriend took her to an apparently haunted farm for...Reasons. Also, other teenagers decided to go into that same haunted farm just because, and after a couple of minutes they were all being chased by a murderer with an axe.

"Wait."-The young brunette noticed something while watching the movie, and her friend slightly looked at her.-"Why is everyone running?"-

"What do you mean?"-The boy with glasses asked.

"There's like six of them."-She pointed out.-"And he only has an axe! Why are they running instead of confronting him?"-

"For the same reason they are using their cellphones as flashlights instead of calling for help."-Yuki explained with a funny look.

"They are all idiots?"-

"Precisely."-

As the movie went on, the choices made by the characters couldn't become any more ridiculous. Madoka couldn't understand how Yuki was enjoying this so much.

"Okay...How can you like this?"-The young mechanic asked with a confused expression.-"They are all just dying of idiotic ways, and none of them have figured a way to escape. There's no way the house is that big!"-

"That's why is entertaining, Miss Madoka."-Yuki stopped his laughing and turned to his friend.-"This is all over exaggerated, and their choices are so stupid on purpose. You are supposed to laugh at them for being so stupid in this kind of situation, and that's why is kinda satisfying when they die."-

"But more than half of them just died on their own, only one has been killed by the guy with an axe!"-She protested.

"And isn't kind of funny how they all got themselves killed instead of having the cold-blooded murderer do the job?"-He pointed out with a small laugh.-"I mean, It's not by any means good, but it's so bad that is pretty funny."-

"I guess if you see it that way...Wait are...Those two are going to start making out?"-Madoka looked even more confused.

"I...I guess they are."-

"...They are running away from a murderer, saw their friends get killed right in front of them and as soon as they find an abandoned bed...They start making out..."-

"To be honest...It's usually the other way around, characters engage in that kind of behavior and five minutes later; almost everyone die because of it."-

"Man, who wrote this?"-

And so, the time passed by. Madoka became pretty entertained by the movie after looking at it from a comedic point of view, but she wasn't holding back on her comments about this film.

And to be fair, neither was Yuki.

"So...He set up a trap in the basement?"-Madoka asked with disbelief.-"Does he do this all the time? Is he _that_ used to people breaking into his house? Or..."-

"Honestly, I wouldn't know how to answer to that."-Yuki shrugged.-"But I have to ask, does he work or something? Because those weapons and torture instruments he has on the back are really expensive."-

Even if they were liking the movie so far, in a 'so bad it's good' kind of way, our dear pair of nerds became more and more frustrated by how the plot suddenly took a turn when it became nothing but talk and empty threats.

 **"Now...Imagine this in your throat."-**

"Oh my God!"-Madoka groaned with annoyance.-"Imagine nothing! _Just stab him in the throat!"-_

"I will give it credit for _trying_ to be 'smart and psychological' at the third act, but seriously, there's only like; twenty minutes left."-Yuki sighed, his face reflected boredom.

"He has them _right there!_ He could have killed them already if he wanted to!"-She pointed at the T.V.

 **"If I let you go...You would remember this, and live with fear...Knowing that I'm always watching..."-**

"What?! Now he's letting them go?!"-Madoka couldn't believe what she was seeing.-"I know how it feels having someone wanting you dead, and this is not it!"-

"You know what?!"-Yuki became exasperated.-"This guy is all talk! Remember those torture instruments I mentioned before? Forget it! They are just dusting in the back while he toys with that axe! The first guy he killed was probably just an accident!"-

"Can you imagine if Nemesis' henchmen would have acted like this?"-Madoka asked, it wasn't clear if it was a humoristic tone or a serious tone of voice.-"Like, if they couldn't get bothered to follow us while searching for the legendary bladers?"-

"It would have probably resulted on a less exciting journey, but at least I could have avoided getting beat by Mr. Johannes."-The young astronomer rolled his eyes.-"Seriously, can a 'bad guy' get any more pathetic than that? This isn't a morally gray story, this is a lunatic that killed his own family is now killing innocent minors!"-

"I'm starting to think his backstory is garbage too, I don't believe anything he said."-The girl with blue eyes commented.-"I don't think he was demented enough to kill his wife, she probably just left him!"-

 **"Do you want to know why I wear this mask?"-**

Both of them groaned so hard, you could see how it was physically painful to get through with this turn the plot decided to take.

For twenty minutes, that seriously felt like hours, they deviated their attention off the movie and just talked. Mostly silly question that don't really matter but are more entertaining than the movie anyways.

"Okay..."-Madoka was trying to think before ask.-"Who is a better opponent? Aguma or Tithi?"-

That got the boy with glasses to think before he could answer.

"I would have to answer...Mr. Aguma."-Yuki said.-"He is very strong and his strategies are also formidable. Tithi is really strong too, but his battling skills are pretty unorganized, but that is obvious since he is the youngest out of all of us. Okay, my turn...Who is the better listener? Mr. Dynamis or Mr. Chris?"-

"Huh...Well, since I don't think I've ever talked with Chris before, it would have to be Dynamis."-The girl shrugged.-"Not by default, but whenever I'm really stressed; he is good to talk to. Okay; what about...Who is...Funnier? King or Yu?"-

"Mmm...You are really putting me in a difficult place here...I think...Yu would be funnier, but only because his sense of humor is more innocent and he doesn't make fun of me whenever I trip on something."-He answered.-"Okay...So, who is the better friend? Mr. Gingka or Kenta?"-

"Oh, no! No! You are _not_ doing that! They are _both_ my best friends!"-Madoka started to shock her head.-"I can't choose between the two!"-

"But _if_ you had to?"-

The girl couldn't help but start to think, she crossed her arms and bit her lip with hesitation.

"Well, as friends...They are both the best."-Madoka said before touching her own head to brush her head back a little.-"But...I think...Kenta would be the better one...But only because I had to chose."-She mumbled.

"Fair enough."-Yuki nodded.-"You know, you don't have to feel bad, right? Is not like we are talking bad behind their backs."-

"I...I guess that's true."-She smiled slightly.-"Yeah, you are right."-

"Besides."-Now he smirked.-"It was obvious that you weren't going to choose him, because for you; Mr. Gingka obviously goes further than 'just a friend', doesn't he?"-The boy shrugged as he made his question in a mocking tone of voice.

Madoka frowned and wasn't sure of what to say for a few seconds.

"You set me up."-

"And you walked right into it."-Yuki laughed softly.-"But if it makes you feel better, he also considers you more than just a friend."-

"Yeah right."-Madoka rolled her eyes. Everyone pretty much knew that she had a crush on Gingka, but she didn't believe anyone who said Gingka felt the same way.-"Well, my turn. Who is..."-

Then, Madoka got an idea and formed a mischievous smile.

"Who has the cutest fangs?"-Madoka smiled, and Yuki's expression morphed into one of shock. He _knew_ where she was going with this.-"Is it Kyoya or...Is it Motti?"-

The young astronomer couldn't help but to blush so hard you could see the bright red even in the dark, he took one hand over his mouth and started to stutter.

Then, after a few seconds, Yuki took a deep breath.

"Um...W-well...Since I would never use the word cute to describe Mr. Kyoya...W-well, I think Mott-"-He cut himself off when he noticed what he was about to say-"I-I m-mean! I mean, Miss Motti has the...Uh...She has the c-cut...C-cutest...Fangs."-

"Oh, so is it by default?"-She answered in a sarcastic tone.

"N-no! A-absolutely not! Her fangs are definitely the most adorable thing I've ever..."-Again, he realized that he talked without thinking, and frowned.-"You did this on purpose."-

"And you deserve it!"-Madoka laughed as she tapped his forehead.-"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."-

Then a high-pitched scream came from the T.V. and their attention was deviated to it.

"Wait...So, the killer was...Her father?"-Yuki asked out loud as he saw the last scene from the movie.

"Does that mean...Wait, what does that even mean?"-Madoka was just as lost as her friend.

"For once, I'm not sure."-He shrugged.

In less than five seconds, a sound scared the soul out of them. But it wasn't coming from the T.V. It came from the chronometer, the alarm that indicated their time to sleep was up made itself present.

Instead of yell or cry like they wanted to, Yuki took his hands to his head and groaned to express his misery, while Madoka took a small cushion to her face and let out a loud scream of frustration.

In the end they just stopped lamenting and looked at each other.

"Let's just get back to work and be done with it."-Madoka mumbled with tiredness.

"This time, I want _you_ to kill _me_ and to make it look like an accident."-Yuki said as he sat up and walked over the desk.

Despite how done with everything she looked, Madoka still giggled.

"How do you want it?"-She asked as she also went to her desk.-"You want to die by an axe on your head? Or stabbed by a broken doorknob on your back?"-The girl was referencing those stupid ways to die from the movie.

"Please, Miss Madoka."-Yuki smiled and rolled his eyes.-"I have dignity."-

* * *

The next morning, Ryo Hagane entered to his office while he and Hikaru talked about todays' appointments. It was the same morning routine as always, until the door was suddenly opened.

"Mr. Hagane!"-

"Uh? Oh! Madoka! Yuki! What brings you here-"-

" _We are done!_ "-

And just like that, the clock stroke ten o'clock.

Both Yuki and Madoka sighed with relief when they heard the clock, they've done it. They submitted the reports before ten o'clock in the morning.

They did it.

They almost died.

But they did it.

Ryo and Hikaru looked at them, and by God, saying they looked terrible would come across too short. Terrible was nothing near their actual state, they looked dead. That's the perfect word to describe it; dead. They were white as ghosts, their eyes looked beyond tired, and not to be rude but they stink...badly, they smelled like coffee, sweat and...Misery.

Well, that's not possible, but if misery had an specific smell; this would be it.

"Are you guys...Okay?"-Hikaru asked with concern.

"Yeah! Totally!"-Madoka laughed but as her laugh started to fade away, she sighed with tiredness.-"Well, no. We are not fine, but it doesn't matter!"-

"She's right! We finished the report, it took us...uh... _A little_ more time than what we expected, but it's all here!"-Yuki directed his attention to the papers he was holding.-"Every detail of how the fragment of star changed the legendary beyblades physically, aesthetically, and spiritually. Every single detail about their potential discovered so far, their weaknesses, their effects on their owners, and why is certainly _not_ an unfair advantage against other bladers!"-

"Also! We made a report explaining the 4D system in general, just in case the committee wants a more general insight about it!"-Madoka also made notice of the reports she was holding.-" _And!_ We made an individual copy for every single member of the committee!"-

"When they finish reading this, I'm sure they will appeal on their decision of-"-

"Thank you guys...But, I forgot to tell you last night...Uh...We don't need any of this anymore."-Ryo smiled awkwardly, as Hikaru looked at him in confusion.

 _"What?"-_

Honestly, neither Hikaru or Ryo could tell which one asked that. Because neither of them moved from the moment they were told all their efforts and suffering were in vain, in fact; they were still smiling. And neither of them was sure if they were still breathing.

They looked absolutely more dead now than ever.

But nevertheless, Hikaru decided to get to the bottom of this.

"What do you mean; is not necessary anymore, Director?"-The blue haired girl asked her boss as she crossed her arms.

"Well...I decided to talk to the committee and convinced them of not banning the legendary bladers from any tournament."-He laughed nervously, honestly, up until this point: he was actually excited to tell everyone how _he_ solved this issue. But now, he doesn't even want to be there anymore.

"How?"-Hikaru asked for an specification.

"Well, it was hard."-Ryo shrugged.-"But after I showed the committee all the advances we had with the new beyblade system we are developing, they seemed pretty convinced that every blader is going to have more possibilities in the future. Not to mention, that many people go to these tournaments because they want to fight the legendary bladers, and many wants to see them in action. So, if we banned them, we would be losing an insane amount of profit."-

"So..."-Madoka talked, but didn't changed her expression.-"You solved this with the work we had _already_ done?"-

Her eye twitched at the question.

"And you convinced them with an obvious argument that only looked from the economic point of view?"-Yuki also didn't changed his expression, but his eye clearly twitched for a second.

Ryo looked completely ashamed when he thought about this.

"Yeah...That's...Yes, that's exactly what I did."-He scratched the back of his back.-"Look, I wanted to call you, but I stayed until twelve with the committee while sorting this out and I was too tired."-

When the word 'tired' escaped his lips, you could see clearly how both the young astronomer and mechanic's shoulders started tensing.

And there was a little bit of more eye-twitching.

"So... _All_ the work we did last night was..."-Madoka's teeth gritted so hard, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Worthless."-Yuki concluded for her. His teeth also gritted.

"...Yes..."-Ryo couldn't help but to sigh.-"Look guys, I'm really sorry I put you through this. You can take the rest of the da-"-Hikaru slightly hit him on the shoulder with her elbow.-" _Week!_ To rest if you want to-"-

Both of them didn't answered, or changed their expressions.

Instead, they just let go of the papers as if it was nothing, and let their precious work become a mess on the floor.

And neither seemed to care about it.

"It's okay..."-Madoka talked, her smile was so obviously forced, that she gave the vibe of a ticking bomb.-"I still have _so many_ beys to repair."-

"And I have my own projects to finish."-Yuki also smiled so forcibly that it also looked dangerous.-"Not to mention, we have so much caffeine on our bodies that if we don't wear it off, it might get us sick."-

"So, if you excuse us..."-Madoka walked her way to the door, and opened it for her friend to exit first.-"We'll just keep going."-

As they both left, Ryo couldn't help but to fear for whatever could happen next.

"You owe them."-Hikaru simply said.-"Big time."-

"I know..."-The immortal phoenix nodded with shame.-"But, I think they'll be fine."-

Just as he finished the last word of that sentence, two screams of frustration along with various sounds of objects shattering made themselves hear outside Ryo Hagane's office.

"If I were you, I'd sleep with an eye open."-Hikaru commented as she walked away.

* * *

The door of the break room of the WBBA opened, only to reveal two tired, nerdy teenagers that walked to the room and fell on the nearest couch each one found.

Their friends were wondering if they should even ask.

Except for one.

"What happened?"-Gingka asked.

 _"We are dead."-_ The young astronomer and mechanic muffed against the couch.

In an attempt of being nice and not bothered them, they all looked at each other, and after a few nods; They all decided to leave the room.

Once they left, Madoka turned her head off a cushion and looked at her friend with heavily exhausted eyes.

"Did we learned anything from this?"-She asked in almost a frustrated whimper.

"I hope not."-Yuki couldn't even move his face, but still answered.

 **And there! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

 **Gryffyn, I really hope you liked it! After you dedicated a fanfic for me, I was so touch I just _knew_ I needed to write something for you! Dude, you are an amazing writer and I'm so glad you like my stories, It means the world to me.**

 **Anyways, I'm going back to college in a few days and well I have many feelings about it. I want to go back, and I'm excited but I just know that sooner or later I'm going to be swimming in a pile of assignments, deadlines, and sticky notes.**

 **I will try my best to keep writing, but I still want to give all my attention to school while I still can.**

 **I wish everyone a happy 2018, and I hope everything is going great to you.**


End file.
